1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to angle measuring devices and methods therefor and, more particularly, to devices and methods therefor for maintaining straight edges at a desired angle with each other.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the construction of a structure, such as a house, it is often necessary to cut a building material at an angle that differs from 90 degrees. This typically occurs when the building material is cut to fit within an existing portion of the house.
When, for example, the house has a cathedral ceiling, it may be desirable to cut an interior wall from a building material, such as sheetrock, to have edges that abut the ceiling. To determine the angle for cutting the sheetrock, a carpenter usually climbs a ladder to the ceiling and constructs a crude templet by nailing boards together at an angle formed by intersecting halves of the ceiling. The templet is then used to aid in the drawing of guidelines on the sheetrock. The carpenter cuts the sheetrock along the guidelines to thereby form the interior wall.
The construction of the templet is inconvenient, expensive and frequently imprecise. Heretofore, there has not been a convenient and economic templet useful in cutting a building material at a desired angle.
Prior art known to Applicant is as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date filed Date issued ______________________________________ 745,767 Berkley 10/06/02 12/1/03 1,198/969 Stevens 3/15/16 9/19/16 822,094 Zimmer 10/4/05 5/29/06 2,641,842 Porter, Jr. 11/2/51 6/16/53 4,866,853 Braden 3/21/88 9/19/89 3,899,750 Becroft 8/19/57 8/18/59 1,594,097 Histand 4/10/24 7/27/26 785,329 Rasmussen 11/21/04 3/21/05 4,769,920 O'Conner, Jr. 4/20/87 9/13/88 ______________________________________
None of the above cited references, when viewed alone or in combination, either anticipate or render obvious Applicant's claimed invention.